


Ferrero Roché

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets home after dealing with the idiots at Scotland Yard to find John's got him a treat. PWP and (next to) no plot. M/M (Co-written by the Dean to my Cas, Sonja <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferrero Roché

It starts off simply. It always does. Sherlock is finally arriving home from Scotland yard after arguing all day about how stupid the British police force can be. John’s been home about an hour from the surgery and has a cup standing by to make Sherlock a brew, and a film in the DVD player even though it’ll never get watched.

John had also bought some Ferrero Roche chocolates to (hopefully) cheer Sherlock up a bit, as the detective often came home in a foul mood after consulting with the police. Today was no different.

Sherlock entered the flat ranting about the others at the station loudly, threw off his jacket and scarf, then collapsed onto the sofa with his back to the room, continuing to mutter about incompetent officers and the ‘idiots he’s forced to work with on a daily basis’. John just smiled and placed a cup of tea on the coffee table and waited for the muttering to stop.

As he waited, John opened up one of the chocolates and bit it in half while stood next to Sherlock’s head, the detective tailed off and seemed to sniff the air, then roll onto his back, his eyes still closed.

“Are those what I think they are?” the ghost of a smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.

“You’re the ‘consulting detective’, you tell me,” John grinned. He looked at the half of the chocolate in his hand then the grin turned to a smirk, then stuck it onto Sherlock’s nose unexpectedly, making Sherlock yelp in surprise and John have to lean on the sofa to not fall over from laughter.

“To say you’re so ‘observant’, you’re really too easy to make jump.” John managed through the laughter, making it a little louder than it needed to be.

Sherlock opened his eyes to scowl “having my eyes closed makes it rather difficult to observe, John,” Sherlock sighed and reached for the cup of tea.

John grinned and wiped the last of the filling from Sherlock’s nose, then kissed it softly as if to apologise. Sherlock’s lip twitched slightly in a smile and he threw the wrapper for one of the chocolates at him, then sat up so John could sit next to him.

Sherlock lay back down on John’s knee and stared at the doctor, “you really have a striking face, did you know that?”

John smiled and blushed slightly, “you’re not so bad yourself,” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and then poked his nose.

Sherlock laughed, and filled the room with the most beautiful sound John has ever heard.

The two of them locked eyes after the giggles died down, pure blue meeting the bizarre combination of colours that made up the second man’s gaze; but only served to make him more breathtaking than any other person John’s ever seen.

“You realise,” John started, running his thumb along Sherlock’s prominent cheekbones, “that if you keep staring at me like that, I’ll have no choice but to fuck that look off your face.”

“What look, I don’t believe I’m giving you a look,” Sherlock grinned.

John growled and leant in closer to the other man, “keep that up, and I definitely will fuck that smile off your face.”

“Good luck.” Sherlock put his cup on the floor then deftly closed the space between them and planted a firm kiss on John’s lips, “shall we continue this elsewhere than the living room?” then twisted out of John’s grasp and sauntered into the corridor, laughing and running up the stairs when John jumped up trying to catch him.

Sherlock threw himself into John’s bedroom and dove onto the bed, trying to wrap himself up in the duvet before John came in and jumped on him, then started to tickle him. Sherlock yelped and wriggled as much as his lithe body would let him, which is quite a lot, before John pinned him down by straddling his hips, an evil glint to his eyes.

Sherlock gulped slightly, and his mouth went dry. John watched the man below him swallow, following the bob of his adam’s apple with his hungry eyes, and smirked as he bent down to kiss it gently.

Sherlock sighed at the contact, and began to bring his arms up to wrap around John, who stopped them and pinned them to the bed either side of his head before resuming kissing his neck, getting more and more savage as he moved up one side, then down the other.

Sherlock moaned and tipped his head back so John was able to get to more of the sensitive skin, and there was a lot of it, relaxing quickly into the caress.

John nibbled at Sherlock’s collar bones, then released his hands to start removing his shirt, undoing each button then kissing the newly exposed chest underneath it. When he’d finished on the buttons, John pulled his own t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Sherlock took advantage of the movement and rolled him onto his back, his shirt still on his shoulders.

John grinned up at him and used the open edges of the shirt to pull Sherlock into a long kiss, running his tongue along Sherlock’s lips and teasing at Sherlock’s as it came out to meet his hungrily, but not actually taking it into his mouth yet.

Sherlock growled and nipped at John’s bottom lip as his tongue withdrew, earning a small mewling sound from the doctor, which only aided in his attack. Sherlock sucked and nibbled on John’s lip slowly, and explored his mouth with his tongue, rubbing it along his teeth and under his tongue, before finally sucking on John’s tongue and gently biting it, earning him a very breathless moan which made him smirk again.

Sherlock slowly started teasing him, leaving small kisses along his neck and down his stomach, slowly scratching up his legs which were still clad in faded jeans. John’s hands were on Sherlock’s head, twisted slightly into his hair as Sherlock’s tongue ran over John’s hips, causing John to roll his hips towards him and gasp in pleasure.

Sherlock started to work his way back up John’s chest towards his neck, and as he got closer John flipped him over onto his back again, laughing at the startled yelp that escaped Sherlock’s glorious mouth at the sudden movement.

“Yes, very jumpy.” John murmured as he started tracing a line down Sherlock’s chest with his fingers, earning a gasp as he skittered over his nipples but no reply to his taunt. John grinned and reached over to the side table, where a jar of Nutella still cluttered the otherwise tidy layout from his breakfast that morning.

He dipped a finger into the jar and put a blob of it onto Sherlock’s hips, then instantly started sucking and nipping at the place he’d ‘sweetened’. Sherlock moaned loudly and combed his fingers through John’s short hair, scratching at his scalp and causing the other man to smirk against his skin as he started on the button of his trousers.

He undid them and pulled them off swiftly; releasing the semi-erection that Sherlock was sporting due to John’s attentions and felt his own cock twitch in appreciation. Sherlock reached for John’s jeans slowly, as if expecting to be stopped, but for a change John just let him remove the belt, and open up his zipper. 

Sherlock pulled John’s jeans down his thighs, then had to stop as he couldn’t move them any further, he made an agitated noise and tugged on them as John laughed. He stood up on the bed and with amazing balance removed his jeans and threw them on top of his shirt.

John straddled Sherlock’s hips again, and pinned his arms above his head. Smirking at the man below him in a sinister way he started sucking on Sherlock’s neck and nipping gently at the more sensitive areas, all the while grinding onto the man below him causing Sherlock to thrust up and moan, arching his back to make more contact between the two bodies.

John put both of Sherlock’s wrists into one strong hand, and used the other to flit over his nipples and down to the sensitive skin just above his boxers, teasing at the waistband and slowly running over his erection through the thin fabric.

Sherlock gasped at the contact and wriggled slightly as if he could make John touch him more from this simple movement. John brushed over the taut fabric again before sliding his hand excruciatingly slowly under the waistband and teasing at the base of Sherlock’s erection, causing the man below him to moan and gasp and shudder, all at once.

John slowly and gently traced his fingers up Sherlock’s cock, stopping just before he reached the head and moving back down the shaft, tracing a finger around the base before doing it again, earning him a hiss and a bucking of Sherlock’s hips.

John slowly pulled on Sherlock’s boxers, releasing his erection to the air of the bedroom, which wasn’t as chilly as it was when they first entered it, and watched Sherlock’s pupils dilate even further at the sensation of being free.

John let go of Sherlock’s wrists so he could pull the boxers off completely, leaving him naked on the bed before he slowly kissed along Sherlock’s hips, again nibbling and sucking on certain areas to get the best sounds out of his prey.

Sherlock moaned and growled at each bite or suck, and clutched at the sheets of the bed by his hips, his grip tightening as John slowly traced the tip of his cock with the tip of his tongue, taking in a sharp intake of breath as John gently swirled his tongue around the rest of the head.

John stopped to remove his own boxers, as they were definitely uncomfortable now, letting his own erection free into the space between the two of them as he started sucking and licking on Sherlock’s cock in earnest.

Sherlock thrust upward slightly, and John growled around him, causing him to moan, while moving his hands up to push Sherlock’s hips back down. Then using one hand he held him in place as his other started to caress his balls and play with his opening.

John pulled away enough to say “drawer” the lust making his voice husky in a way that he knew drove Sherlock wild. Sherlock dove for the drawer and threw the lube at John, almost hitting him in the face with it if John didn’t have good reflexes.

John poured some onto his hands and coated his fingers while sucking on Sherlock again, slowly working fingers into his entrance to prepare him. Sherlock thrust upwards again and John growled around him, watching as Sherlock’s head fell back and his back arched dangerously.

John realised Sherlock was close and removed his mouth from around his cock, sliding up his body and licking a trail up his chest, then pushed his way into Sherlock with one smooth, practiced move.

Sherlock gasped and writhed with the unexpected change from fingers to penis, and scratched lines down John’s back while John moaned into Sherlock’s ear at the feeling of him contracting around him, winding his hands into Sherlock’s hair and tugging slightly as Sherlock moaned John’s name loudly and rocked his hips in time with John’s thrusts.

John slipped a hand under Sherlock’s shoulders and rolled them over, so Sherlock could take control, causing John to throw his head back and moan again.

Sherlock grinned evilly as John’s neck was exposed, and he attacked it with bites and sucks with vigour as John moaned again and thrust wildly upwards, meeting Sherlock’s downward strokes perfectly.

Sherlock gasped as John pulled him to his mouth and kissed him hungrily, biting on his lip and pressed their bodies firmly together with an arm around his waist, creating even more friction.

Sherlock bit John's lip back and rolled his hips to make him go deeper as his head fell into John’s neck, trapped between John’s body and hands on his back holding him tightly, his cock rubbing against John’s stomach.

Sherlock moaned loudly into John's ear, telling him that he was close again and John thrust suddenly in response to the noise.

Sherlock bit John’s neck as he came hard between them, crying out against John’s hot, sweaty skin.

The sudden biting and contraction of muscles caused John to thrust wildly, coming inside Sherlock as they rode out the final spasms of orgasm and collapsed on each other.

They rolled onto their sides facing each other; John moved Sherlock’s slightly damp hair from his forehead and kissed him deeply

“Feel better?”

“Much.”


End file.
